


Raven's Bimbo Book

by DevilsNightshade



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teen Titans (Animated Series) Setting, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Creepy Slade Wilson, F/M, Mindfuck, Older Characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilsNightshade/pseuds/DevilsNightshade
Summary: Raven stumbles upon a book that leads her down a rabbithole of pink bubblegum, silly giggles and brainwashing at the expense of a villain.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Raven's Bimbo Book

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe story based upon the Teen Titans animated series. The titans are older and have stayed together as a team. This story contains brainwashing, mind control and bimbofication in later chapters.

The dark haired heroine crashed through drywall then slid down a darkened hallway until her head crashed against a hard surface. She winced in pain then opened her eyes to sit up, until a large heavy book landed on her face with a loud thud. She heard another crash and felt another body crash next to hers, hitting the same hard surface, causing several more books to land on top of her. She quickly sat up, shaking off loose pages of text that had managed to slip from their untouched tomes to see Starfire already leaping up and soaring back towards Slade. He was still busy in the other room fighting off Robin and Beast Boy. The team had managed to find one of Slade’s secret hideouts. It had taken them weeks of scouting out various seedy locations in the city, learning that Slade kept many small hideouts spread throughout to help him gain an omnipresent knowledge of the goings on around him. This hideout was underneath one of the city's libraries. She looked up and around the dark room to see rows of bookshelves lined up on each side; each one brimming with books.

The Titans had been following and fighting Slade for years. It all started when they were practically just kids. But they were older now. They fought so many battles that shaped them through the years, but they remained a team through it all.

Raven gave a hearty sigh and started to get up before something caught her eye. One of the books that had dropped down from above had something shiny and glittery along the spine. She lifted the book to get a better look. It was a pink heart that was filled with a very fine glitter. She ran a finger over the heart expecting to feel the rough edges of glitter but instead it felt smooth, as though the effect was merely printed on. She looked down at all the other books around her but saw that none of them were similar to this one. They were all standard dark grey or brown plain text that didn’t particularly seem interesting. Scanning over each of the titles shown, they were texts on local history, blueprints of the city and other standard books Slade used to understand how to use the city to his full advantage.

So what was with the heart book?

The book was covered with a light purple leather material that looked well worn. She scanned for a title on the cover of the book, but didn’t see one. She opened the cover to find a title but the inside page was blank. She could smell something sweet emanating from within the book. It reminded her of vanilla icing or other sweet cakes. 

She looked up from the book to see a bright blue blast of energy hit Slade in the chest. The power knocked him back a bit, but he caught himself before falling back. She could hear him taking labored breaths that almost sounded like hisses through his mask. She looked back down at the out of place book and decided that perhaps it would benefit her to look further into the tome to use against Slade at a later date. She stood from the book pile and slid the hood of her cloak from her head, uncovering her pale face and dark hair. She reached behind her head and tucked the book into the hood of her cloak for safekeeping before stepping back into the battle. 

Robin was kneeling with the metal of his staff wedged into the stone of the floor, his grip tight around the bar as he caught his breath. Beast Boy was currently a seagull, flying around Slade and dive bombing him to peck at him from time to time. Starfire shot a bright green blast meant for Slade but it instead caught Beast Boy right as he went to dive bomb Slade one more time. It knocked the book green bird from the air and he regained his humanoid form before he hit the ground. He groaned as he rolled over. Slade chuckled at the luck and used some quick footwork to vanish from the scene entirely. Each Titan studied their surroundings, looking for even the slightest hint of movement to give away Slade’s whereabouts. A few seconds passed before Slade returned. Raven saw the other Titans turn her way a split second before feeling a strong hand grab her by the hair and lift her slightly. 

“You think yourselves so highly right now don’t you?”, Slade began saying. Raven could hear his voice radiating from within his mask as he spoke. “You think you’ve solved some great mystery by finding this place. It took you so long to find this rats nest. I’ve watched you this whole time, you know. I’ve patrolled next to you as you searched the streets for little hints and tips as to where I go. I even left a few breadcrumbs for you...and you ate them so greedily”.

Unbeknownst to Raven, as she listened to Robin counter Slade with a snarky comment about how they were expecting him to lead them to a trap, Slade saw the shimmery little heart book peeking from within Raven’s hood and smiled behind his mask. Raven was ready to set herself free from Slade’s grasp until she felt his hand let her go, dropping down to her feet onto the stone floor.

“Expecting morsels from a tainted hand, and yet you still gobble every crumb as though it were your last. Alright then, if you still hunger, I’ll lay more kibble to you starving dogs another day. But you shall have no dessert today”, Slade said before a flash bomb came down, and he vanished like always.

Cyborg groaned the loudest, complaining of his vision never fully recovering from all the flash bangs the villain has put the team through over the years.

“He’s still here somewhere. There’s no way he’d let us go so easily”, Robin hissed. 

“Robin...I do not think that he is still here. His goodbye’s seem to be very bright and sudden”, Starfire said, placing a hand on Robin’s shoulder. He regarded her concerned face for a moment before looking over the rest of the team. “Raven, are you okay? You took a pretty hard and took a bit to bounce back”.

“Do you need to see a medical human for cranium wound?”, Starfire added, turning her attention to the shorter heroine.

“No, I’m fine. Me and Starfire were thrown into a mini library tucked away back there. I stayed there for a bit to see why Slade would choose this area. It seems he used those books to understand the layout of the whole city. It’s old blueprints. He probably used them to create his own secret labyrinth below.”

“Ah, Raven, one of the books seems to have fallen into your clothing! I shall retrieve it for you!”, Starfire said reaching past Raven’s shoulders to take the purple heart book. Raven immediately backed away, not appreciating having her personal space invaded so suddenly.

“Hmm..wait Starfire. Raven has the right idea. We should take a few of the books to see what Slade has been reading. It could give us more answers on who he is and where he’ll be next.”, Robin said, stepping through the crashed wall. He picked up a few books and handed them to Raven. They were heavy and smelled of old leather. “I’ll let you look over these. You are the fastest reader amongst us, afterall”, he said with a smile.

“Gee, thanks”, Raven said with a small huff.

```Later that night````

Raven sat at the desk in her room and her fingers flipped through pages of worn text. The blueprints were from decades ago. Several of the prominent businesses had not even begun to rise when it had been transcribed. She was sure Slade used this book for a rough understanding of the basic infrastructure of the city. Original sewer blueprints were scattered throughout the text and she marked those pages as notes for Robin in the morning. She sighed and rested her chin in hand as she closed the book. The purple book was in her peripheral vision, it’s glittery little heart taunting her as she studied the other plain books. She finally gave in to curiosity and temptation to thumb through this strange book.

Once again a sweet smell wrapped itself around her. It felt like a cozy little cocoon of sweetness as she flipped open the book and began to turn the pages. Finally the title of the book made its appearance. It was a single word, carefully penned in large bubbly letters. Barbie. Raven’s brow furrowed as she read the word. Barbie? Had Slade accidently grabbed a child’s baby doll book? He couldn’t be serious holding onto a book like this. There wasn’t even an author listed. Raven laughed inwardly. It even looked like a silly girly book, who would admit to writing something so childish?

She turned another page to find an illustration from whoever the author was. It was exactly what your mind thinks of when you imagine a Barbie. Long blonde hair, slim figure with a tiny waist but large bust and hips. Tiny feet ready for heels and a perfect smile. Raven grimaced at the picture. She had never been one for dolls. She didn’t like the bright blonde hair. She didn’t like the bubble gum pink clothes. She definitely didn’t like the ditsy smiles.

Below the illustration there was a handwritten note. The handwriting was neat and written in black ink. _Bimbo doll is free of thought. Bimbo doll is free of fear. Bimbo doll is happy. Bimbo doll feels good when she looks at the book. Bimbo doll wants more. Bimbo doll is empty. Bimbo doll is free from thought_ Raven wasn’t sure about the handwritten note. Bimbo doll? What was this? Some sort of freaky mantra. She looked back at the neverending smile on the Barbie and scoffed, shutting the book. She flicked off her overhead lamp and got up to lay in her bed. She couldn’t shake off those words though. Something about them disturbed her thoughts. Was it Slade making commentary on a girl’s book? Was this his way of keeping himself occupied when he had nothing else to do? Yeah, that had to be it, she thought to herself before turning over on her side to sleep. Before she slipped into the inky darkness of sleep she found herself almost missing the sweet smell of the book.

```The Next Day```

Raven met with Robin in the morning and talked with him about the various maps she bookmarked in the various books taken from Slade’s Hideout #1, they came to call it. Robin made his own notes alongside Raven’s scribbles, as though he wasn’t a stranger to looking over old blueprints. 

“Thank you Raven. I knew I could leave it to you to look over these sorts of things.”, Robin said, his mouth full of pancakes. Raven shrugged. “It’s not like anyone else around here would have the attention span to read things like this”, she said dryly.

“No, I mean it. You’re an important member of this team. We have to get the brains from somewhere, right?”, he said, swallowing his breakfast. Raven smiled at him. She prided herself on being intelligent and she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy hearing others tell her so. That’s all I have, she thought inwardly. She never thought of herself as pretty or of worth. But she made herself more worthy by keeping up with her reading and learning. 

“Well, come on, breakfast is getting cold. You should eat!”, Robin said, offering her own plate of pancakes slathered in syrup. As Robin held the plate towards her, she could smell the sticky sweet maple syrup. Usually the smell would have made her sick, instead it reminded her of that sweet smell the book held. She gave a halfhearted smile to the leader and ate a small portion of the pancakes, finding it too sweet and heavy for her pallette. She left the kitchen with an apple in her mouth as she made her way back into her room. The day seemed to be a lazy one. It would take more time to catch another lead on where Slade could have disappeared to.

She flipped the switch on her overhead light and saw the purple book still lying where she left it. She felt even more curious to look more into the book now she knew that Slade could have possibly left several notes throughout this silly text. 

She took another look at the illustration from last night. She looked at the long hair. It was flawless and beautiful. Free of any tangle and it looked incredibly soft. Raven sighed and turned the page. Oh, look, this book actually has printed words, she thought. 

**Barbie always looks perfect. She always feels good and smiles like a good girl. She is always happy and her mind is empty. An empty mind is a happy mind. When Barbie gets rid of all her silly thoughts, she has more room for giggles. Barbie loves having an empty mind. It’s so easy to have an empty mind, even Barbie can do it! All Barbie has to do is think of little bubbles floating around her. So many little bubbles. It’s fun to pop the bubbles! And every time Barbie pops a bubble, she pops a thought and it goes away! How long did it take Barbie to pop all of her bubbles? Why don’t you try to pop all of your bubbles?**

Raven cringed at the text. She wanted to close the book already, but it’s sweet smell was so comforting and welcoming. It almost smelled like...bubble gum. Like pink little bubbles were all around her and she could pop them if she wanted. She wondered what sort of sound the bubbles would make if she popped them. She imagined her hand reaching out to pop one. It made a nice loud pop like someone popping gum. The pop jarred her for a moment and she looked around the room. Dark and gloomy like she left it. No bubbles. She shook her head, disappointed in herself for getting so caught up in something so silly. She sighed and looked back down at the book. Somehow she felt refreshed. More refreshed than she felt when she woke up from her sleep. Perhaps she had fallen asleep for a moment and her body jolted her awake?

She saw at the bottom of the text was another handwritten note in black ink. The lettering looked straighter, more purposeful than the previous page’s text.

_Bimbo doll loves popping the bubbles. It makes bimbo doll feel good when she hears the bubbles go Pop! Bimbo doll wants all her bubbles to go Pop! Bimbo doll loves being empty and happy. Bimbo doll can pop bubbles all day!_

The text was surrounded with little hand drawn bubbles and hearts floating around the text. Did Slade do this? What kind of man was he anyways? She wanted to show this to Robin, see what he thought of the situation, but instead her hand just turned another page. It was covered in more pictures of bubbles and hearts. This page was colored in with what looked like colored pencil. The sweet smell from the book was multiplied tenfold. Raven leaned towards the book a bit. The pencils used to color in the picture were scented! That’s what the smell was! She giggled a bit at the scented colored pencils. She wondered if Slade colored them in himself. Wait...she...giggled? Was it just in her head...or did she actually do it outloud, she wondered. She stared down at all the bubbles and hearts. Some of them were big, some were so small they were barely colored at all. She was so wrapped up in the scent of the colors and the bubbles she almost didn’t notice there were words wrapped around some of the bubbles. _Pop! Goes the bubbles!_ One said. _Bimbo doll can pop bubbles all day!_ , another said. 

Her fingers were tracing the words to help her read them around the circles. When she pulled her hand back, she could smell the sweet smell on her hand from her fingers that had traced around the colored hearts. She closed her eyes and once again she saw lovely pink bubbles dance around her. This time they were joined by little hearts. She reached out and popped a heart. She giggled at the pop and reached out and popped more. She was laughing and giggling more than she had in her entire life. It felt so good to just sit and pop bubbles. Some of the bubbles floated out of reach and she just sat and watched them float around for a moment, watching the bubbles float around just out of reach until one floated by a mirror she kept in the corner of her room. She saw herself smiling with drool running down her chin. She shook her head and growled at herself for once again getting so caught up in the damn book. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ , she wondered


End file.
